She's the devil
by Tipititralala
Summary: Elle l'avait traîné de force à cette foutue conférence, il allait lui faire payer. Comme toujours, elle avait utilisé L'argument pour le faire plier et accepter, à contre-coeur bien sur, de l'accompagner. Il n'y a qu'une chose à dire : she's the devil... OS-NC.


_Alors là, je m'excuse sincèrement. Ayant terminé de l'écrire dimanche soir, je devais poster cet OS lundi, mais j'ai cruellement manqué de temps. Puis mardi, train, arrivée sur Paris, concert. Autant dire que mon mardi a été chargé en émotions, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, voir Hugh en personne, sentir à quel point il se plaît sur la scène, ça m'a donné encore plus envie d'écrire. [Même si je t'ai signé comme une merde ton autographe mon hérisson x)]. Bref, ensuite jusqu'à vendredi, j'avais d'autres occupations, contre lesquelles vous ne pouvez pas lutter ou vous plaindre. Ben oui, j'étais avec mon Lupus, alors elle prime ! :P Puis jusqu'à ce matin, j'étais encore non loin de Paris. Mais me voilà de retour sous Dijon, alors j'en profite enfin pour vous offrir ce que je vous avais promis. Au fait Sagmig, ma tête se souvient encore de ton coup de .. C'était quoi que t'avais dans la main quand je parlais à Elisabeth ? [Oui, j'avais encore dit de la merde, ça je m'en souviens LOL]. En tout cas, je compte bien rattraper mon absence pour vous poster d'autres suites dès que possible. Oh et puis je dois encore écrire mes drabbles pendant que j'y pense ! Soit, je vous embrasse tous, je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenus, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça encourage énormément, vous pouvez me croire !  
_

_En ce qui concerne cet OS, pas besoin de trop de détails. House et Cuddy sont en couples, mais peu importe à quel moment de la relation il se trouve, il peut se placer n'importe quand. Comme je l'ai dit à certains [ou plutôt vanter auprès de ceux à qui j'ai parlé ne serait-ce que brièvement au concert], il s'agit d'un NC. Autant dire qu'il risque fortement de vous plaire, du moins je l'espère ! C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir pour vous faciliter la compréhension, alors sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_See ya people ;) [Pour le plaisir, j'ajoute la révérence à la Hugh, le verre à la main en moins x)]  
_

* * *

_**She's the devil.**_

Elle l'avait traîné de force à cette foutue conférence, il allait lui faire payer. Comme toujours, elle avait utilisé _L _'argument pour le faire plier et accepter, à contre-coeur bien sur, de l'accompagner. Voyez-vous, lorsque votre petite-amie est diablement sexy et attirante, et qu'en prime, elle vous promet qu'elle vous laissera la nuit entière en contrepartie de ce service, vous ne pouvez pas lui refuser cela. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle a été l'objet de vos fantasmes durant vingt bonnes longues années …

Il avait donc été contrait d'enfiler un costume, qui pour parfaire le tout le transformait en un pingouin, comme il laissa sous-entendre à sa compagne tout en l'enfilant. Il se sentait ridicule, plus encore lorsqu'elle se glissa derrière lui pour arranger ses cheveux à l'aide d'un gel particulièrement gluant. Il grogna mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix, pressant sa poitrine simplement dissimulée par son peignoir contre le dos du médecin. Il profita ensuite qu'elle rejoigne la salle de bain pour les réorganiser à sa façon, avant de finalement boiter jusqu'à la porte dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'admirer se préparer. Malheureusement pour lui, sitôt remarqua-t-elle sa coiffure, qu'elle lui tira la langue et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire payer son acte. Certes, elle savait parfaitement à la minute où elle lui avait mis le gel qu'il s'empresserait de tout retirer à peine aurait-elle bougé, mais elle était d'humeur taquine ce soir-là. Alors c'était décidé, il n'assisterait pas à son habillage, et ne la verrait qu'une fois totalement prête.

Une bonne quarantaine de minutes plus tard, elle daigna enfin sortir, et se posta mains sur les hanches devant son employé, qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper une petite toux, histoire qu'il rouvre les yeux.

**- Pas les pieds sur le lit avec tes chaussures House, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ! **Le sermonna-t-elle avant de partir à la recherche des ses boucles d'oreilles.

Il releva alors la tête, et resta bouche bée un instant. Elle portait une sublime robe bustier rouge, qui mettait plus que jamais en valeur sa poitrine aux formes avantageuses, et qui, s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, laissait entrevoir ses jambes de gazelle. Ses cheveux étaient en partie retenus par un chignon, qui laissait toutefois tomber quelques boucles ébènes de part et d'autre de son visage cristallin qu'elle avait maquillé juste comme il le fallait. Ni trop peu, ni pas assez. Bref, elle était tout bonnement splendide, et House ne put retenir un sifflement avant d'essayer de l'entrainer sur le lit avec lui. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la main, avant d'attraper son collier.

**- Pas touche House, sinon on va être en retard**, le prévint-elle. **Tu peux me l'attacher s'il-te-plaît ?**

Il se releva, et lui obéit avant de mordiller un peu sa nuque. Elle se retourna, attrapa sa main et ensemble ils rejoignirent la Lexus de la jeune femme une fois la villa verrouillée. Ils avaient confiés Rachel à Julia, afin d'avoir la soirée et la nuit pour eux seuls, désireux de pouvoir finir la cérémonie de façon plus intime et plus … torride.

Il conduisit jusqu'au Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, là où se déroulait justement la conférence, ne cessant de jeter des œillades sur le siège passager où Cuddy entortillait une mèche autour de son doigt, quelque peu stressée du déroulement que pourrait suivre cette soirée. Son compagnon gara le véhicule sur la place à son nom réservée aux handicapés dans le parking souterrain, et s'empara _possessivement _de sa main tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'ascenseur.

Après les habituelles salutations d'usage de la part de la Doyenne envers les plus importants de ses invités, tous prirent place dans la salle de conférence. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'installa donc derrière le pupitre, récitant un discours sans nul doute rédigé par l'un de ses assistants sous prétexte que « Monsieur n'a pas le temps de le rédiger lui-même parce qu'il est bien trop occupé à sauter sa secrétaire à tout bout de champ ». A peine ouvrit-il la bouche, que déjà le Diagnosticien le trouvait ennuyeux à mourir. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment sa petite-amie pouvait sembler aussi intéressée par les propos du chauve, alors qu'il était plus que visible qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. A moins que … Il le savait, elle faisait semblant ! Semblant d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle s'ennuyait à mourir ! Il approcha alors son visage du sien, appuyant presque totalement son dos sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**- House, tu me fais mal … **Grogna-t-elle aussi bas que possible pour que lui seul l'entende.  
**- Laisse moi reposer ma tête entre tes seins alors**, murmura-t-il, bien décidé à l'empêcher de continuer à faire semblant de suivre les paroles de l'homme et à la faire rentrer dans son petit jeu.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, espérant le faire bouger de sur son bras, d'ores et déjà douloureux.

**- Hors de question, pas ici ! Tu m'as promis de te tenir à carreaux ici**, lui rappela-t-elle à demi-mots avant de tourner la tête.  
**- Mais tu sais bien que les promesses c'est pas mon fort**, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse tandis que son doigt se promenait à travers le tissu autour du nombril de sa compagne.  
**- Si tu continues, tu peux oublier ce que je t'ai promis de mon côté alors.**

Il laissa échapper un soupir, avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Décidément, Cuddy le tenait par les boules comme on dit ! Elle savait vraiment comment le tenir en laisse, lui d'ordinaire loin d'être docile. Mais il fallait l'avouer, la promesse était plus qu'alléchante, il ne pouvait donc pas décemment passer à côté de ça.

Le monologue du chauve à forte tendance à zozoter commençait à le faire bailler. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait sans doute balancer des boulettes de papier mâché, ou bien utiliser un pistolet à eau dissimulé par un quelconque sac, mais à présent qu'il sortait avec la Doyenne, il ne pouvait se permettre de telles choses. D'une part, parce qu'il ne passerait pas aperçu à ses yeux puisqu'elle trônait à ses côtés, et d'autre part parce qu'à présent, si elle voulait le punir, elle savait d'autant mieux de quoi le priver. Qui plus est, cette vicieuse avait pris soin de retirer la PSP qu'il avait fourré dans son sac, ainsi que la Gameboy qu'il avait placé dans sa pochette à elle lorsqu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il se retrouvait ainsi sans rien pour s'occuper tout seul, à cause de cette émasculatrice avec laquelle il sortait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Oh mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, elle pouvait en être sûre.

Il commença à englober le genou de sa belle avec sa main puissante, chatouillant sa peau au niveau du bas de sa robe. Elle frissonna à son contact mais ne dit rien, tentant alors de se reconcentrer sur le discours de son invité. House se décida donc à remonter un peu plus sa main, glissant celle-ci sous le tissu afin d'atteindre ses cuisses qu'il chérissait tant. Elle s'empressa de la lui faire retirer rapidement, avant de le fusiller du regard.

**- Ça non plus, on pourrait nous voir, ça va pas la tête ! **Le sermonna-t-elle au creux de son oreille. **Une fois rentrés j'en serais ravie mais là non, on risque nos jobs et nos licences !**

Il se ravisa, et entreprit une autre méthode pour taquiner sa compagne. Il se saisit alors de son téléphone portable qu'il dissimula à la vue de l'Endocrinologue, et composa un message qu'il envoya sitôt achevé. A ses côtés, dans la pochette de la jeune femme, un petit son se fit entendre, et aussitôt elle se saisit de l'objet. Un message reçu.

_« J'm'ennuie, laisse moi jouer un peu avec toi ... »__**  
- « Hors de question, tu t'es assez amusé pour le moment. Contrairement à toi, je tiens **__**énormément à mon job et à mes responsabilités. »  
**__- « Allez, c'est si bon de te voir essayer de te contenir de hurler sous les caresses de mes doigts de virtuose ... »  
__**- « PAS. QUESTION. Garde ton énergie pour quand on rentrera, tu en auras besoin si tu veux tenir la nuit entière avec moi ... »  
**__- « Tu me sous-estimes là Cuddy. C'est mal. Très mal. Je vais me voir dans l'obligation de te punir plus sévèrement que ce que je l'imaginais. »_

A ses côtés, elle leva les yeux au plafond, peu étonnée du comportement de son compagnon. Quel vantard !

_**- « Gardes ton imagination pour cette nuit, et cesses de m'envoyer des textos House, je suis à côté de toi. »  
**__- « Mais c'est toi qui y réponds à ce que je sache !Ce qui prouve bien que malgré tout, tu as envie que je continue ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure ... »  
__**- « J'ai dit non. Je réponds pour qu'enfin tu me lâches avec ça, mais visiblement ça t'encourage plus encore. »  
**__- « Allez Cuddles, juste un doigt ... »  
__**- « J'AI DIT NON ! En plus, c'est bientôt mon tour de parler au pupitre, alors ne t'avises plus de répondre. PS : Je ne porte rien sous ma robe ... »**_

Elle expédia son sms, reposa son Blackberry dans sa pochette qu'elle confia à House, et se pressa de rejoindre l'estrade tout juste son invité eut-il terminé son discours. Elle le remercia grandement, et prit place derrière le micro, prête à s'exprimer devant la salle comble.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A nouveau, elle se moquait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas détacher un seul instant son regard d'elle, ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé un peu plus tôt l'obnubilait. Il n'entendait pas un traître mot de ce dont elle parlait, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Il lui semblait remarquer ses tétons pointer à travers le tissu de sa robe, il se tortillait sur son siège afin de distinguer un peu plus. A cet instant-même, il maudissait la présence de ce pupitre, qui lui gâchait totalement la vue.

Rien qu'à savoir qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que sa robe, il sentait son pantalon devenir un peu trop étroit. La pochette de sa compagne sur l'entrejambe, il essayait de dissimuler de son mieux la bosse qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, plus rien autour de lui ne comptait. Et s'il n'avait pas eu cet espèce de vieux tout rabougri à sa gauche et ses idiots derrière, il aurait bien commencé à flatter discrètement son membre déjà gonflé. Des millions d'idées germaient dans sa tête, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à penser à autre chose.

La jeune femme acheva enfin son discours, invitant les invités à rejoindre le hall où se tenait la soirée organisée. Tous se levèrent donc, gagnant peu à peu la sortie. Aussi vite qu'il put, le Diagnosticien se précipita dans les coulisses, et attrapa sa compagne par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche. Elle sursauta en sentant sa prise puissante sur son poignet, mais laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que c'était lui.

**- Cuddy, tu es diabolique**, fit-il avant de la plaquer contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien, bien décidé à lui montrer à quel point sa révélation l'avait excité au plus haut point. En sentant la bosse à travers le tissu, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux s'illuminant peu à peu de désir.

**- Durant tout ton monologue, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça**, poursuivit-il de sa voix rauque. **C'est bien ****simple, je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce que tu as dit, je nous imaginais tous les deux.**

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, sa respiration chaude caressant sa nuque. Il emprisonna ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, la soumettant totalement à lui. Elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise, de crainte que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne les surprenne dans une telle position.

**- House pas ici, on pourrait nous voir … **Souffla-t-elle en se tortillant pour se dégager de contre le mur.

Il mordilla les lèvres de la Doyenne, sachant qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard à faire céder toutes les barrières qu'elle se fixait et qu'elle se donnerait totalement à lui.

**- Dans ton bureau. J'ai toujours eu envie de te chevaucher dans ton bureau**, susurra-t-il à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

A nouveau elle gémit, et arqua son dos tandis qu'il promenait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

**- La fête se déroule dans le hall, pas une bonne idée**, lui rappela-t-elle pendant qu'il parsemait sa nuque et la naissance de sa poitrine de baisers. **Mais ton bureau …**

Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien en attente de la suite de ses propos.

**- On fermera les stores, les portes, et comme le premier étage est censé être vide … Là on pourra faire ce qu'on veut**, termina-t-elle avant de mordiller le doigt de son amant qui se promenait lascivement autour de ses lèvres.

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres du médecin, qui se saisit aussitôt de la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à l'étage en question.

**- Mon bureau, ou la table de Diagnostiques ? **La taquina-t-il pendant que, l'un comme l'autre se chargeait de rendre l'intérieur des deux pièces totalement invisibles pour quelqu'un venant du couloir où même du balcon extérieur.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de coller son corps au sien et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Sans plus attendre elle l'attira vers la table de verre, avant d'y installer son cul bureaucratique aux formes parfaites. Elle frissonna, la fraicheur de la matière contrastant nettement avec la température de son corps. Il se plaça entre ses jambes fines, promenant ses mains sur ses délicates cuisses. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ses boucles ébènes chatouillant son dos nu tandis que ses mains retenaient le col de la chemise du médecin, en quête de ses lèvres qu'elle chérissait tant. Il s'empressa de la couvrir de baisers, son érection battait son plein contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il la fit décoller quelque peu de sur la table, et remonta habilement la robe qu'elle portait, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau hâlée. Il mordilla sa nuque, la jeune femme laissant alors des gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte.

**- En fait, tu savais que je réagirais comme ça, c'est pour ça que tu me l'as avoué pile avant de faire ton discours ! **Grogna-t-il pendant que ses mains se promenaient sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Elle gigota, l'invitant à se taire par la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il en avait la certitude, elle l'avait à nouveau manipulé. Mais une fois de plus, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout il gagnait une séance de jambes en l'air sur leur lieu de travail, qui plus est sur cette table sur laquelle il avait toujours désiré la prendre.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du médecin, pendant qu'il se chargeait de lui retirer cette robe dont il jugeait la présence de trop. Il voulait pouvoir caresser sa poitrine, malaxer ces deux petites merveilles, titiller ses mamelons avec sa langue. Bref, il voulait la combler comme il l'avait imaginé pendant toute la durée du discours qu'elle avait prononcé.

Il attrapa l'une de ses chevilles, commençant par couvrir de baisers la peau de son mollet. Puis il remonta le long de sa jambe, délivrant une pluie de caresses sur l'autre jambe de la Demoiselle. Elle gémissait, se tortillant sous ses attentions. Il était trop lent, bien trop lent à son goût, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il la titille à ce point. Elle remua son bassin, lui indiquant qu'il devait se presser si il ne voulait pas la voir prendre les devants.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir les préliminaires habituels, mais il était déjà trop excité pour se retenir une minute de plus. Il dé-zippa la fermeture de son pantalon, avant que son amante ne fasse glisser celui-ci à terre et qu'il ne s'en débarre un peu plus loin, sans pour autant la lâcher une seule seconde. Il caressa ensuite le clitoris de la jeune femme, ses doigts chatouillant la fente de celle-ci. Elle se cambrait sous les à-coups qu'il assénait à chaque mouvement de ses mains. Son dos butait contre la matière vitrée, mais elle ne s'en plaignait aucunement. Au contraire, le côté sauvage de leurs ébats rendait la chose tellement délicieuse !

A chaque vas-et-viens, il enfonçait un peu plus ses doigts dans l'humidité de la Doyenne, tandis que de son autre main il appuyait sur son 'bouton d'amour' comme il aimait parfois le surnommer. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, son dos s'arquant à mesure que ses parois intimes se contractaient. Mais elle voulait plus, elle le voulait lui. Elle voulait sentir son poids contre le sien, sa peau chatouiller la sienne. Elle déroula alors ses jambes, et se saisit le médecin par les épaules avant d'attraper sa bouche et de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Il ne lui en fallut ni plus ni moins pour comprendre le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer. Il glissa donc ses mains de part et d'autre du bassin de la médecin, et d'un coup de rein puissant mais pas violent non plus, il s'immisça entièrement en elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir, avant de se mouvoir sur un rythme proche de celui de son compagnon. Elle avait toujours adoré leurs ébats, car contrairement à ses précédents aventures, il ne la 'baisait' pas. Non bien au contraire, il lui faisait l'amour, de la plus merveilleuse et délicieuse des façons. Alors certes, parfois cela pouvait être sauvage et bestial, ou encore tendre et passionné, mais au final les sensations étaient les mêmes. Un bien-être apaisant, réconfortant. Ils n'avaient pas même besoin de mots pour s'accorder, leurs corps s'en chargeaient par eux-même. Une parfaite symbiose, une synchronie dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Ils en étaient conscients, rares sont ceux qui parviennent à atteindre une telle entente. Mais eux, ils s'étaient trouvés …

Chaque coup de butoir arrachait un gémissement de plaisir à Cuddy, chaque pénétration se faisait plus profonde que la précédente. La jambe du Diagnosticien le tiraillait, mais peu lui importait, le plaisir et le désir dépassaient largement la douleur qu'il ressentait. A chaque nouveau vas-et-viens, il cognait dans la table, faisant trembler le meuble.

Peu à peu, les parois de la jeune femme se resserrèrent autour du phallus plus que gonflé de son compagnon. Il la fit se relever un peu, désireux de voir son visage à l'instant où elle atteindrait le Nirvana. Bouche contre bouche, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que leurs corps étaient secoués par des spasmes de plaisir. Puis en un râle libérateur, il se déversa littéralement en elle, qui enfonçait comme jamais ses ongles dans la peau de son dos.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se laisser retomber sur le sol, allongés l'un contre l'autre en tenue d'Adam et Ève. Un large sourire aux lèvres, ils se sentaient mieux que jamais.

**- Heureusement que personne n'est dans les étages à cette heure-là avec la fête en bas**, plaisanta-t-il en caressant le bras de son amante, **sinon tout le monde aurait compris que la Doyenne est une gémisseuse !**

Elle lui mordilla la peau juste sous le téton gauche, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses bras.

**- C'est pour ça que mon bureau, même pas la peine d'y penser**, ajouta-t-elle.  
**- J'vais pas me plaindre non plus, parce que c'était pas si mal ici hein …  
- Pas si mal ? Avoues, tu as adoré ça, d'autant plus avec la façon dont je t'ai allumé l'air de rien.**

Il plissa les yeux, comme pour la détailler du regard plus que sérieusement.

**- T'es le Diable en personne Cuddy, mais j'aime ça.**

Elle se mit à rire, avant d'embrasser tendrement mais de façon taquine son amant. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus encore contre lui. A l'extérieur du bureau, des pas se firent entendre, et la poignée bougea tandis qu'une silhouette tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte.

**- HOUSE OUVREZ, ON A UN CAS ! **S'exclama Chase de façon audible en essayant vainement d'entrer dans la salle.

Les deux amants se regardèrent en souriant, avant de glousser le plus silencieusement possible. Après tout, s'ils ne se faisaient pas entendre, le chirurgien finirait par laisser tomber et repartir sur ses pas … Ce qui d'ailleurs arriva au moins cinq minutes plus tard, au plus grand soulagement des deux médecins.

**- Maintenant qu'on a repris notre respiration, on peut tester mon bureau maintenant**, déclara-t-il en se plaçant au dessus de la jeune femme. **Et comme position, tes jolies mains appuyées sur mon bureau, et ta croupe parfaite contre moi, ça te va ?**

Elle arbora un sourire d'autant plus rayonnant, et se saisit une fois de plus des lèvres de son compagnon.

**- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup si on tente le bureau ET ton fauteuil ? **Ironisa-t-elle une fois remise debout.  
**- Ne sous-estimes pas mes capacités Honey-bun !**

Elle poussa la porte reliant les deux parties du bureau avec son fessier, tout en adressant un clin d'œil plus que complice à son compagnon. Il la regarda pénétrer dans son office totalement nue, sa démarche chaloupée faisait balancer délicieusement ses hanches parfaites. Il devait l'avouer, il était réellement fou de cette femme. D'apparence angélique et subliment parfaite, elle pouvait se montrer un vrai diable lorsque la situation le requiert. Elle était tout bonnement diabolique et cruellement sexy, pour son plus grand plaisir …

_The End._


End file.
